Bits and Pieces
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: Bits and pieces of story ideas. Look at your own risk.
1. Disclaimer

Author's notes: These are a collection of fragments that I wrote planning to do more on them, but forgot or just lost interest in.  
  
Kalliope the MewThree: Basically, bits she wanted to do more on, but forgot the plot, plan, or everything else.  
  
Shut up, Kalliope. Feel free to flame, complain, or suggest how I could continue these ideas/bits.  
  
Author's Disclaimers: I don't own any of the series these come from. I wish that I did, but I don't. 


	2. Untitled AnimorphsPokemon Crossover

Untitled Animorphs/Pokemon crossover  
  
My name is... was Tracy.  
  
I'm not that hard to spot. Just look for the seven foot greenish Mewtwo look alike with Scyther wings, a Dragonair's tail, and the human face with violet eyes and shoulder length black hair.  
  
I'm what Pikachu calls, in his native tongue, Pi chu ka chu pika, or 'trapped in morph'.  
  
I was human, until I spent two hours in this morph, which calls itself Scythtwo. I had no choice. It was stay in morph where I was hidden, or demorph and hand myself over to Team Rocket.  
  
Death before such dishonor.  
  
But I'm thinking like a Scyther at the moment.  
  
I'm watching Ash mentally perfect his image of Azrael, a pokemorph that combines the DNA of Mewtwo, Articuno, Lugia, and Heruga. He's debating whether to add Entei's DNA to the mix and alter the image, or not.  
  
~~Why not, Ash? Entei's DNA will only strengthen it.~~ He looks at me and nods, adding a thick ruff of fur to the image's neck, and Entei's implanted crown. 


	3. Digimon YuGiOh Xover

Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh Xover  
  
Mokuba couldn't help but stare. There was this group of yellow giggling THINGS that looked like flying wormfish with happy faces whirling about in the middle of the park, sounding for all the world like they were goading something on. They definitely weren't rejects from the Shadow Realm, so what were they?  
  
$#@%ing Diginomes! Gimmie back my Crest!  
  
"Storm, you're acting irrational."  
  
"Stow it, Wizardmon, I want my Crest back!"  
  
"Is he always this bad, Rain?"  
  
"Compared to what he was like before he got the Crest of Time, he's an angel."  
  
"... Then we need to get the Crest back."  
  
"As normal people say, 'no duh'!"  
  
Mokuba blinked, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. He guessed the yellow things were Diginomes, but he'd never heard of them or Crests before. The Diginomes suddenly spotted him and headed his way, giggle-chattering excitedly, then there was a crack of thunder, four surprised yells, and everything went balck.  
  
***  
  
"*Gurkle*" Rain Hikarino listened to his twin Strom make his out cold noise, then wiggled out from under Cammusmon and Wizardmon. After checking to make sure the merhorse, wizard, and his twin were alright, Rain turned his attention to the little kid they'd accidentally Dobermon piled on. He rolled Storm off of the kid with a minimum of ceremony, and began fixing the kid's bruises and cuts methodically. Cammusmon began eating some grass in case she needed to digivolve, and Wizardmon went off to scout for any trouble. Rain studied the little boy, curious, then felt the band at his left wrist heat up. Cursing, he removed the band that shielded the Crest of Compassion and stared as it glimmered in it's five colors before going quiet again. Rain eyed the black haired boy warily, wondering what power the kid had to make his crest react like that.  
  
***  
  
Mokuba woke up, and immediately wished he hadn't. He was being stared at by two identical faces, the only difference being that the left one had three slash marks going from left to right directly across it. Otherwise, they had the same green/gray eyes, the same blue/gray hair, and the same slightly hostile expression. To confirm that the world had gone insane, there was a pale green horse that was a fish from the middle down and a guy with gray skin, ragged blonde hair, and eerie green eyes who was heavily bundled up watching him as well.  
  
Scar Face spoke up first.  
  
"He's just a kid, Rain."  
  
"No he's not, Storm, he's too..."  
  
"Obviously powerful?" This was from the horse-fish.  
  
"No, Cammusmon, that's not what I was thinking."  
  
"But it fits."  
  
"Not quite, Wizardmon. Not quite."  
  
Mokuba whimpered, the prelude to an all out howl for Seto to come and save him. Rain rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, kid, we aren't gonna hurt you. We're lost, obviously outside of the two worlds we know, and we're a little bit cranky. Plus the Diginomes seem obsessed with you. If it's possible for those little flying slugs to concentrate for more than five minutes." As if to prove Rain's statement, a small group of Diginomes appeared, making a halo around mokuba and giggle- cooing at him. Mokuba just stared, trying to comprehend the strange little things sudden devotion to him.  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba, where are you?"  
  
"Give up, Pharaoh. If you're unlucky, the brats slipped and... Holy Ra, what the $%#@ are those things?" Yami and Bakura were treated to the strange sight of the Diginomes worshipping Mokuba, then they spotted Rain and Storm, and decided it was their fault. Bakura summoned his ManEater Bug and set it after the twins.  
  
"This will teach you not to mess with one of my rightful victims!"  
  
Rain and Storm both looked at each other and mentally shrugged. Storm looked over at Wizardmon as one of the Diginomes broke away from Mokuba and returned his crest.  
  
"Up for a battle, Partner?" Wizardmon nodded, then began glowing as the crest of time activated.  
  
"Wizardmon, warp digivolve to... Necromamon!" There was a brief image of his Ultimate evolution, Sorcerermon, then a spell circle appeared. Necromamon stood in the center, his floor length blonde hair shielding him from view as black energy formed a loose shirt and pants on him. Silver sigils and runes embroidered themselves on his clothes as his black lips were sewn shut with silver thread. His ritual knives appeared sheathed at his wrists and his ritual sword sheathed itself in its back sheath, hidden by his long hair. Necromamon didn't even flinch at the charging ManEater Bug, he simply flicked one of his knives out and rammed it through the bug's eye, sending it on a one way trip to the graveyard.  
  
The mega level necromancer digimon smiled at Yami and Bakura's obvious confusion. "Now that the posturing and stupidity is over, do you mind introducing yourselves and... Mokuba, did you call him?~  
  
Bakura just gaped, shocked, but Yami managed to regain his voice.  
  
"That'd be difficult, but I'll try. I'm Yami, ex-Pharaon, sharing experience and bodies with Yugi Mouto. That's Bakura, soul of an ancient tomb robber, sharing soul space with Ryou, and the kid's Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, millionaire and constant pain in the ass."  
  
Rain snorted. "I'm Rain Hikarino, this is my twin Storm, my digimon Cammusmon, Storm's digimon Wizardmon currently being his mega level Necromamon, and the yellow things busy worshipping Mokuba are Diginomes, rather brainless little..."  
  
"Worms." Bakura hissed suddenly, grabbing at the tail end of one. The diginome whirled in outrage and shot a mini data steam at him, knocking him into a tree. Storm grinned.  
  
"Lesson number one: Don't try to pull a Diginome's tail." 


End file.
